1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer-implemented method and a system that allows for the designing customizations of products.
2). Discussion of Related Art
An online retailer typically operates a retailer computer system having a data store of products. Each product could have an image of the product, a respective stock keeping unit (SKU) and/or color selection. A customer at a customer computer system uses a browser to request a product page during a shopping experience on a retailer website. The retailer computer system responds to the request by transmitting the product page to the customer computer system. When the customer computer system receives the product page, it is displayed within a browser window of the browser of the customer computer system. The product page usually includes an image and often additional details such as the SKU and a color selection. The customer can often select a quantity. The customer can then select to save the product and quantity to a shopping cart associated with the customer computer system. The shopping cart resides on the retailer computer system and can be accessed by the customer from the customer computer system.
Some retailers allow for aftermarket customization of products. After the customer has checked out by paying for the product or products, the retailer website often provides a link that redirects the browser to another website for customizing the product. The shopping experience at the retailer website is thereby broken. The alternative to having the shopping experience broken would be for the retailer to build customization functionality into their website. However, retailers may not wish to devote additional resources to the development of customization functionality in their websites.